


Give me one new chance

by tigragrece



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Back Together, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Smoking, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 3





	Give me one new chance

Lay and Oh Sehun have broken up for one stupid reason and they were missing each other.

Oh Sehun knew he has to do one mistake, he knew Lay would catch him drinking and smoking.  
He had promised him before he would stop everything and he had one relapse.

During days they didn't have talked to each other, and both of them were miserable.  
Then Oh Sehun have knocked at the door of Lay and say "I'm sorry, please forgive me.  
I have made a mess, I didn't want all of this, it's was one relapse because I was frustrated and stressed."

"Why you didn't tell me this how you were feeling before you have fallen again, I could have helped..."

"What you had as ideas ?"

And Lay is walking in the house and watching the sky and say "We would have taken one shower or one bath together, I would have given you one massage you, maybe for your craving I would have give you my finger so you could suck them"

And Oh Sehun was blushing it's was rare that Lay talked about all of this even if they were sexually active together but it's was mostly Oh Sehun who was telling what he wanted.

"I want that, I would have loved this and more I would have been at my knee and taking you in my mouth"

This time it's was Lay who was blushing and Oh Sehun says "Why we didn't do this... I was so stupid. Can we start again ?" he said while taking the hand of Lay

Lay kiss him and say "Yes, I'm sorry for have walked away from you it's was bad but I was scared that you were relapse and be destructive"

"No I will never be like this, I treasure you so much, you know since we were together it's was the only time. You have saved me" and the kiss that gives Oh Sehun to Lay was full of Promise


End file.
